


five, seven and twenty-five

by ushjima (kongniverse)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/ushjima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime loves the littlest things about Tooru. From back when they were six, to now, at twenty-five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five, seven and twenty-five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossbelladonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my dear Paola! I hope you have an amazing day of finally being eighteen (so adult).  
> I hope you enjoy this silly little domestic fluff fic of mine! Make sure you brush your teeth after consuming all this sweetness.

_there are small habits about Oikawa that Iwaizumi has come to love over the years._

 

**1\. hour long showers**

“Tooru”, Iwaizumi yells over the sound of the running shower and the boiling kettle. His eyebrows knit together, as he walks into the kitchen to turn off the loud and high pitched ring that pounds through his head. “Don’t just boil water and leave it, you have to wait for it.”

No answer.

“If this apartment blows up, we both know whose fault it is.”

The bathroom door clicks open and a head with wet, messy brown locks peeps through the small gap. The water drips onto the tiles creating a whole new puddle that Iwaizumi knows he has to clean up later cause Oikawa will most likely slip in it or complain if he steps in the puddle after wearing brand new socks. 

“Iwa-chan, there’s no need to be so loud on a Sunday.” The boy snickers, “Plus, you can’t blow a kitchen up just from a kettle. It’s impossible.”

“We were about to find that out if I let the kettle boil for a minute longer,” Iwaizumi shouts and Oikawa groans before closing the door shut and returning to his shower. Not everyone can live with Oikawa. Not everyone can live with Oikawa and survive.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi yells again. He looks at the clock and realizes its closing in on lunch time.

Again, no immediate answer.

“Tooru! God _damn_. You take so long to shower.”

“Can’t a guy shower in peace?” Oikawa pops his head out of the door again. “What now?”

“What do you want for lunch?” Iwaizumi laughs, looking at how stupid Oikawa looks with his hair wet and slicked back like an old man. It almost reminded him of Shiratorizawa’s coach.

“Couldn’t you ask me that after I finished showering?” Oikawa looks like he’s about to serve the shampoo bottle at Iwaizumi if he calls him again for the third time.

“So what do you want for lunch?”

“Milk bread.”

“That’s not a healthy lunch.”

 

**2\. odd colored socks**

Oikawa lounges on the couch with his feet up onto the coffee table and his hand buried deep in the bowl of popcorn next to him. His favourite TV show is playing and he’s enjoying an afternoon in solitude, his phone turned off incase Hanamaki or Matsukawa decides to invite him out. He needs this.

“Feet.” Iwaizumi smacks the newspaper gently on Oikawa’s shoulders. “I don’t want the coffee table to smell.”

“Excuse you Iwa-chan, my feet smell like flowers,” Oikawa pouts, scooting over to let Iwaizumi settle down onto the couch beside him.

“How long have we been together now, Oikawa? I know what your feet smell like.” Iwaizumi doesn’t even bother looking up from his newspaper to know Oikawa will just huff grumpily and leave him alone.

“That’s disgusting. Iwa-chan, do you know what my armpits smell like?”

Oikawa earns a whack to the head with one of the cushions.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa breaks the silence with placing both of his feet on Iwaizumi’s lap which rustles the newspaper and Iwaizumi loses the sentence he was reading on. “My feet hurt, can you massage them for me?”

Iwaizumi looks down at the feet now placed in his lap. As usual, there’s the one thing that bothers him.

“I thought I organized your sock drawer? Why are you still wearing odd coloured ones?”

“They look cute and fun.”

“Tooru, you’re 25.”

“You know my mum said it helped me learn which foot is right and which foot is left.” Oikawa proudly wriggles his toes against one of Iwaizumi’s hand. “Now come on, massage my foot.”

Iwaizumi rubs his temple and gave in anyway, folding up the newspaper and placing it on the coffee table.

“Fine, but only 10 minutes.”

 

**3\. the right side of the bed**

Ever since Oikawa was 10 and had his first sleepover with Iwaizumi, he always insisted on sleeping on the right side. There is a reason and Iwaizumi wants to know. Whether it’s during training camp, away games and at the hotels, till now as they’re living together, Oikawa has without fail always made Iwaizumi sleep on the left side.

It was his side of the bed.

“Move,” Oikawa insists, refusing to budge an inch off of Iwaizumi until Iwaizumi will roll over to his side of the bed. “That’s my spot.”

“Tooru, the left side is just as nice and warm,” Iwaizumi groans, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes. Not this again.

“But I always sleep on the right side, you know this Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pouts and settles to sleep on top of Iwaizumi like a big spoilt cat. Iwaizumi can feel the strands of brown hair that tickles his neck and the faint smell of soap on Oikawa’s skin.

“Fine, fine.” Iwaizumi pats Oikawa’s back, indicating him to get off of him so he can roll over. “I’ll move. Get off me.”

Iwaizumi rolls over and Oikawa flops down onto the side of his bed, head nestling in the pillows and stretching out his legs, all long and lean. His eyes felt heavy, finally getting to rest after a long day at university. His brain felt fried.

“So why do you always have to sleep on the right?” Iwaizumi asks, head propped in his hands. “I never properly asked you this but I’ve been meaning to.”

“Well,” Oikawa hums, his fingers tapping playfully on his stomach and looking up at the ceiling.

“I like looking at your back.”

Iwaizumi cocks an eyebrow up in confusion. “My back?”

“Yeah, I sleep facing my left so I always face your back. Your back is nice.” Oikawa feels his cheeks burning. Confessing such an embarrassing and childish reason to Iwaizumi.

“So are you the one who draws little constellations on my back when I’m asleep?”

“Some nights are harder to fall asleep,” Oikawa moves on to his side, now face to face with Iwaizumi and staring into Iwaizumi’s dark green eyes. Beautiful. “Also, I feel small and protected when I see your back. You have a reliable back, Iwa-chan.”

“Stop making me blush, Dumbasskawa.”

“You’re the cutest when you blush,” Oikawa cups Iwaizumi’s cheek and pulls him in, planting a soft kiss onto his temple.

 

**4\. different flavors of tea**

Oikawa is big on tea. It’s a known fact. And Iwaizumi doesn’t mind a quick cup before he heads off to work in the mornings or in the afternoons after they’re both home from the busy day. It’s a way to unwind. It’s been their tradition since they’ve started dating six years ago and Iwaizumi loves the time he spends with Oikawa over this simple cup of tea. Complete silence with the aroma of tea that fills his nose.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yells out as he closes the door behind him. “I’m home.”

“Welcome home,” Iwaizumi replies back. “The tea is brewing,” he adds, rattling through the cupboard to get his and Oikawa’s favourite cup. It’s their routine that whoever comes home first is the one who prepares the tea for the day and Iwaizumi has finally managed to not over-brew the tea leaves, after millions of complaints from Oikawa about his hatred for strong tea. Oikawa walks into the kitchen and spots Iwaizumi trying to reach for the glasses at the very back of the cabinet and he gets on his tiptoes, towering over Iwaizumi to retrieve the two cups.

“Here you go, my tiny Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smiles and pecks Iwaizumi on the lips before placing the cups down onto the counter.

“I could’ve gotten that you know. I didn’t need your help.” Iwaizumi furrows his eyebrows and Oikawa gave him the cutest little laugh. “I’m only five centimetres shorter.”  
  
“I know, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa adds in. “How about we have tea by the balcony today? The weather is nice and warm.”

“Sure. Go get changed first.”

Iwaizumi places the two cups of tea on the small round table out on their balcony. Oikawa insisted that they at least had a patio furniture, despite not actually having a backyard to fit it on. The balcony works just fine. Their apartment overlooked the city of Tokyo. Iwaizumi was surprised at first on how Oikawa managed to bag a great apartment deal. After living in a small and crumbling apartment together for their first two years of dating, Iwazumi didn’t care where he lived.

As long as he’s with Oikawa, that’s where he calls home.

“The sun feels so nice--” Oikawa stretches his arms above his head, feeling the warm heat on the side of his face. “What are we having today?” He asks Iwaizumi who was looking out at the city. There’s always the sound of traffic and honking cars from below, but they found it soothing, though they miss the sound of crickets and the silent nights back in Miyagi.

“It’s that Assam tea you bought last week,” Iwaizumi says, taking a sip out of his cup. He watches Oikawa wrap his fingers around the cup, the sunlight highlighting every curve of Oikawa’s body. He looks beautiful bathed in the golden afternoon sun and Iwaizumi never knew how he got so lucky.

“Did you know this tea taste better with milk?”

“Where’d you hear that from?”

“Yahaba-chan! He’s the one that told me about the tea shop, I’ve been getting our teas from there.” Oikawa’s voice is filled with glee. “The ones from the supermarkets are so generic.”

“Trust you two to know these things.” Iwaizumi chuckles and leans back against the balcony railings, feeling the sun burning on his backside.

“Mhm-- tea is good. For the soul.” Oikawa takes another sip out of his tea and places it onto the table. “You’re getting good at tea making, you’ve come so far Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah? They’re not too strong now are they?”

Oikawa shook his head.

“Nope. The only strong thing that I need in this world is you, Iwa-chan.”

“Cheesy Tooru strikes _again_.”

 

**5\. little notes on the fridge**

Oikawa and Iwaizumi have a system. If Oikawa ever needs something to be bought or a reminder for Iwaizumi, he tells him to “write it on the fridge”. It could be anything.

_“Out of milk.”_

_“Need shampoo. Lavender soap too.”_

_“Kunimi-chan. Birthday party @ 7PM”_

And Iwaizumi never fails to check these little notes every morning before he goes to work. It becomes an easier way for them, as Iwaizumi is the kind of guy that takes hours before responding to a text message or even returning a phone call. Oikawa had scolded him about this, saying that a businessman like him should be easily reachable. What if one of his clients needed him for something important?

Iwaizumi hates cellphones. Smartphones. Whatever Oikawa calls it. And leave it for Hanamaki to jab at him and call him old-fashioned. One time Hanamaki even threatened to throw a brick with a written message on it to say how ancient Iwaizumi really is.

Of course Iwaizumi _is_ actually the oldest out of all of them. And on his 25th birthday, Oikawa shed a tear at his now old-man boyfriend.

_“My Iwa-chan is so old!” Oikawa sobbed._

_“I’m only a month older, Tooru.”_

There was a stack of notes that were stuck onto the fridge this morning. Iwaizumi thought Oikawa is just playing his silly games of drawing inappropriate pictures and jokes on them for Iwaizumi to eventually tear off the fridge and throw it into the bin. Lately Oikawa has been working overtime at the hospital, his internship has only started a few weeks ago and he’s out of the apartment before Iwaizumi wakes up and home by the time Iwaizumi is asleep.

It felt lonely for Iwaizumi. Those afternoons that he usually spends with Oikawa lounging in the living room and accompanying him doing his readings were hardly there anymore and he knows that Oikawa is just trying to graduate as fast as he can. He loves the determination in Oikawa, he’s got to admit that. Oikawa never wants to burden Iwaizumi, he never asked for Iwaizumi to stay up for him and wait for him to come home. The feeling of home and warmth that Oikawa feels is when he comes home at 12AM, body heavy and tired, and there’s Iwaizumi on the couch all wrapped in blankets, waiting for his boyfriend to come home and also the somewhat poor attempt at dinner that Oikawa will still happily eat even if it’s gone cold. He knows Iwaizumi cooked it with all his effort. And he can’t help but smile.

That morning Iwaizumi woke up to a new note on the fridge. And all he felt was love. Smiling so giddily to himself. Like the time he felt after kissing Oikawa for the first time back in high school or the time he finally built up the courage to hold Oikawa’s hand.

_“Happy 7th anniversary, Hajime. I love you. I can’t wait to come home tonight.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Sometimes Oikawa also likes to write little poems to Iwaizumi on the notes on the fridge. And Iwaizumi loves it. No matter how cheesy or dramatic it sounded.
> 
>  
> 
> _“To Hajime, the half of my soul and the whole of my heart.”_


End file.
